Chicken Coop
*Following info needs to be double checked: Build a Chicken Coop in order to breed hens and cocks. Each hen will take around 1 real life day to lay an egg. Be sure to leave a space below the hen or it will not give an egg; chickens are stored in an 8x8 grid. Hens will lay eggs without a cock in the Chicken Coop, but they will not be fertilized. (Fertilized eggs have a white pie fraction overlayed on them indicating when they will hatch into chicks.) Fertilized eggs can still be turned into food. Note that Hens must have a space directly below them to lay eggs and fertilized eggs must be under the hens for it to hatch. The timer will stop after some time, if there is no chicken above the egg. Chicks must have a 2x2 tile space, a total of 4 tiles, to mature into chickens. Essentially, chicken quality is directly based on seed quality. Higher quality fodder from higher quality seeds will allow your chicks to grow into higher quality hens and cocks; Higher quality cocks and hens will produce higher quality eggs, which will hatch into higher quality chicks than the previous generation, and thus the cycle repeats. When a new egg is laid, it's quality is based on the average of it's parents' quality +/-5. When it hatches the chick is innitialy of same quality as an egg. When said chick grows it feeds several times. If at such feeding interveal fodder quality is lower than that of a chick, then chick's quality will drop by one level. Chicks never grow in quality and mature chickens never change theirs. Chickens require feeding. To do this, pick up fodder material (as listed below) up with a left-click and right-click on the coop. This will fill the fodder bar a bit. You will not be able to recover any seed/plants used in this manner. Fodder fills up a meter inside the coop; the amount removed is proportionate to the amount of chickens contained therein. Plants that could be used as fodder: *Any Seeds *Beetroot *Beetroot Leaves *Blueberries *Carrot *Chantrelles *Giant Pumpkin *Milk *Poppy Flower *Pumpkin Flesh *Straw *Mulberry How to Acquire A chicken coop can be built generally on a 2x2 paved area. Tips * The quality of the Chicken Coop has no effect on the eggs and chicks produced. * There is a trick to filling a much more quickly than normal; Click to pick up a unit of Fodder, then with it floating on your cursor, hold down the shift key and right click the trough. As long as you keep the shift key held down, another unit of food will automatically be placed on your cursor, ready to right click again! * Warning: Edible forageables also count as fodder, so be careful when shift-right clicking. (Like, for example, Candleberry or Bloated Bolete) * The can also be filled directly using a Wheelbarrow * Swill, the byproduct of filling can be stored in barrels and transferred between all structures which require it Appearance